Project III. Cultural Differences in Marital Caregiving Interactions in Alzheimer's Disease PI: Amanda Mortimer, Ph.D. Collaborators: Dr. Uzma Rehman, Queen's University, and Dr. Linda Hewett, UCSF Fresno Alzheimer's and Memory Center Career Development Plan for Creating a Sustainable Research Program Dr. Mortimer's current tenure-track position as an Assistant Professor of Psychology at Fresno State supports her development of an independent clinical research program and includes a requirement of maintaining an active empirical research laboratory and publishing empirical research in order to meet the requirements for tenure. Established research collaborations include mentorship by Dr. Uzma Rehman at Queen's University, Ontario, Canada, as well shared ongoing research projects with Dr. Linda Hewett of the University of California, San Francisco, Fresno Alzheimer's and Memory Center (Fresno AMC). Dr. Mortimer has a strong history of research training, which emphasized exploring issues in clinical psychopathology through integration of fields and multiple levels of analysis. Her dedication to exploring neural science insights resulted in a dual doctoral degree in Neural Science and Clinical Psychology. Her graduate training also strongly emphasized quantitative analysis of behavioral issues, leading to significant statistic expertise. Dr. Mortimer's postdoctoral experience and licensure as a Clinical Psychologist in the state of California have strongly prepared her clinical skills for leading a study that requires interacting with participant populations responding to a variety of stressors. Additionally, Dr. Mortimer's experience mentoring advanced and honors undergraduate students, many of whom came from underprivileged and minority backgrounds, equips her with the necessary qualifications to guide additional undergraduates from underserved populations into the sciences. Dr. Mortimer's Behavioral Interaction Laboratory at Fresno State concentrates on assessing interactive spousal communication patterns. Dr. Mortimer visited Dr. Rehman's laboratory in March 2007, where she received intensive hands-on training in laboratory set up for acquiring, recording, and analyzing behavioral interaction data. Dr. Mortimer was trained in Demand/Withdrawal Coding, as well as Specific Affect (SPAFF) coding (Gottman 1979). Dr. Mortimer plans to bring Dr. Rehman to Fresno during the 2007-2008 school year to contribute to continued development of the Behavioral Interaction Laboratory at Fresno State. The Laboratory will engage approximately 15 undergraduate students per semester in scientific behavioral research. Continued interaction between the two laboratories, included scheduled yearly visits, and mentorship provided by Dr. Rehman will greatly increase Dr. Mortimer's development as a behavioral scientist, as well as helping her prepare to meet the tenure requirements of Fresno State. Drs. Mortimer and Rehman have collaborated on two completed research papers, one of which is in press and one of which is currently undergoing peer review, as well as two additional papers that are currently in the writing stage. Dr. Rehman has committed to continuing this collaboration. Dr. Mortimer is a current member of the Association for Psychological Science, the Association for Behavioral and Cognitive Therapies (ABCT), the Society for a Science of Clinical Psychology (SSCP), and the Society for Neuroscience (SFN). Additionally, Dr. Mortimer will participate fully in all aspects of the training component previously described for Psychology Department faculty members. The workshops, summer grant development work, guest speaker events, and other training sessions proposed for provision to the behavioral science faculty and students in the 2007-2008 school year will allow Dr. Mortimer to increase her knowledge and capabilities as an independent researcher.